


深情回望

by AnnLin



Series: 辞镜 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, 校园, 轻松向
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2020-05-15 09:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19292791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnLin/pseuds/AnnLin
Summary: 暗恋小天狼星的阿米莉亚小心地掩盖着自己的心思。





	深情回望

【1】

那是一九七五年十月下旬的一天，霍格沃茨又迎来了一个疯狂的、激动人心的节日。在这一天的前半段，全校有一半的人会陷入重大事件发生前的紧张、焦虑、不安，有的人摩拳擦掌，有的人自我怀疑，又或兼而有之；学校另一半的人则会进行热烈的讨论，有人会严肃认真地探讨各个结果的可能性，有人会笑嘻嘻地对同伴咬着耳朵说哪个男孩子好看。

本学年第一场魁地奇球赛就是在这种惯常的赛前气氛中到来的。此次比赛由格兰芬多对阵斯莱特林，因此各个学院都立场分明：观众席上有四分之三的地方都是红色玫瑰花的海洋，只有斯莱特林学院坚持着自己标志性的绿色装饰。

对于阿米莉亚 博恩斯小姐来说，这应该是一个很好的、支持格兰芬多队的借口——她总不能去支持斯莱特林吧。如果格兰芬多的对手是拉文克劳，那她还要好好考虑一番，以防自己那点埋在内心深处的小心思被哪个嗅觉灵敏的同伴发现。

不过根据以往的经验，只要格兰芬多的对手不是她的学院，她总会站在格兰芬多一边。这一点，我们要归功于她的两个舍友，琳达和艾米。

从她们一年级入学第一个月起，阿米莉亚所在寝室就旗帜分明地分成了三派，其中的两派恰好能代表霍格沃茨大部分女生的观点：艾米小姐坚定不移地站在詹姆 波特一方，为他迷人的风度和乱糟糟的鸟窝头所倾倒；琳达小姐则至死不渝地支持小天狼星 布莱克，并且很有撞了南墙也不回头的气势。

阿米莉亚是学校里少数几个中立派之一。她看起来既不崇拜波特，也不迷恋小天狼星。她在心中对所有傻乎乎的不过脑子的追捧、幼稚而不得体的行为以及不切实际的自我陶醉与幻想都嗤之以鼻。在多次拉拢无果后，双方（琳达和艾米）也意识到了公正的中立者的存在价值。虽然艾米不太喜欢阿米莉亚对于詹姆故意弄乱头发的反感，但她在听到有人能说一句“布莱克不应该毫无缘故地去捉弄谁”时感到十分开心；虽然琳达很讨厌阿米莉亚说话时一贯的一针见血，但她在听到“波特也没好到哪去”后也暗暗得意。

也许你会问，为什么艾米和琳达没有携手共对外敌呢？答案很简单。阿米莉亚偶尔吐露真言固然会给她们带来心理不适，但如果没有她每次在各科论文慷慨地提供帮助，她们的处境只怕会更加糟糕。相比起遥不可及、和她们从没说过话的偶像，她们还是更加关心和自己利益密切相关的事情。

更何况，阿米莉亚为人公正严谨。你可以对她倾诉任何你能说出口的秘密，而不必担心这个秘密到第二天就会成为一个真假难辨的小道消息；你可以相信任何一句她经过严谨大脑思考后说出口的话，而不必担心她会顾及自身而对你说出谎言——即使那不是全部的实话。

说实话与说谎同样是一门艺术。公正诚实并不代表阿米莉亚是一张未经世事的纯洁的白纸，“博恩斯”式的智慧教会了她如何在人与人之间游刃有余。尽管大多数人都认为她有时说话太过诚实、容易给自己惹来麻烦，但她总能把握好这个度——既能不违背心意说出实话，又能不过于招人反感；既能让人勉强接受自己的实话，又能让人对于她这样“生性耿直口无遮拦”说实话的人产生同情甚至是包容。正如现在，尽管她的两位朋友都知道她会对那两位的缺点直言不讳，她们友谊的小船在过去几年间依旧平稳行驶，从未翻过。

这一天一早，阿米莉亚就被两位好友拽了起来，在平日里这个次序是反过来的。为了准备那些用魔法维系的娇嫩玫瑰花和穿戴好支持格兰芬多队的服饰，她们不得不提早一个小时起床。阿米莉亚还迷糊着的时候，她们已经比平时精神百倍地坐在梳妆镜前涂脂抹粉了。

“需要我做什么？”阿米莉亚问。

“我们怎么说你就怎么做，”说话的是琳达，她正试图用咒语把自己的头发染成红色，“艾米和拉文克劳的赫拉打了赌，说我们的装备一定要比她们的强。”

艾米这次没和琳达唱反调，很配合地发给阿米莉亚一个小号的狮子头饰、一个格兰芬多的旗子、一个一吹就会发出“格兰芬多加油”的喇叭、一架拴着绳的望远镜，并把她还闭着眼睛的脸一把拽过去，用打量难缠星星图表的眼神瞪着阿米莉亚的脸。

阿米莉亚十分配合，实际上她一点也不在乎自己是否会被打扮成一棵红黄相间的圣诞树。三个小时后，三人吃完早饭先于人潮赶去魁地奇球场。她们的装束出奇地一致——她们还穿着惯常的黑袍子，但每个人都戴着一个象征格兰芬多的小号狮子头、每个人脸上都涂着红色和黄色的油彩、每个人脖子上和手上都戴着红色的玫瑰花饰、每个人脖子上都挂着一架望远镜和一个喇叭、每个人手里都拿着格兰芬多的旗子。艾米和琳达还负责扛着一面早就绘制好的施了水火不侵咒的大横幅，一半写着支持詹姆 波特，一半写着支持小天狼星 布莱克。

每一次魁地奇球赛前，阿米莉亚都对她们高效的办事效率十分感慨，并私下认为如果她们把这些劲头放在写论文上那她的论文就会市场惨淡了。

实际上，阿米莉亚并非像她表现出来的那样对小天狼星 布莱克一点都不感兴趣。只是她和小天狼星的初次见面实在称不上愉快，一向温和的博恩斯小姐气愤非常，气愤之余竟然忽略了自己心中微微的悸动。等火气过了，她周围的人全都知道她对小天狼星是冷眼待之而非青睐有加。当然啦，这并不是她隐瞒自己心思的全部理由。一旦人思虑周全起来，他做出的每一个决定就绝不会只是一个因素作用的结果，而是权衡利弊、多方考虑之后得出的最优解。

阿米莉亚一行占到了赫奇帕奇看台上最好的座位，艾米得意地冲着对面拉文克劳看台上的赫拉做了个呲牙咧嘴的鬼脸。

“当心弄花了你的妆。”阿米莉亚好心提醒道，艾米立刻不动了。阿米莉亚不得不从琳达的口袋里掏出镜子告诉艾米她的劳动成果完好无损。

阿米莉亚不喜欢艾米这些不得体的举动，但她从未将这种不喜表达出来，只会变着法地提醒她、表现得好像自己在设身处地地为她着想。

一个小时后，比赛开始。阿米莉亚看着球员们一个个骑着扫帚飞到赛场上，内心是十分羡慕的。从二年级起，她就担任赫奇帕奇队的替补球员，可一次都没上过场。照理她应该坐在更衣室，等待着替补上场的消息，但赫奇帕奇们就算丢球也不会掉下扫帚或者被游走球砸晕的专业素养使这条规定显得毫无意义。在阿米莉亚某次无意间透露了这个不人道的规定后，艾米拖着琳达和阿米莉亚去找赫奇帕奇球队的队长理论了一番，生性腼腆的高个男孩只好同意从此阿米莉亚可以在比赛时坐在观众席上观看比赛——我们有理由怀疑，他是因为看到琳达的美丽面庞后才变得结结巴巴、笨口拙舌的。

但阿米莉亚从没和艾米、琳达说过自己的这一点遗憾。一个和詹姆 波特和小天狼星 布莱克同台竞技的机会——想想吧，女孩们会为之疯狂的。既然布莱克对她从没有表达出善意，那她也没必要因为心中一点毫无缘由的好感而和自己朝夕相处的朋友们闹得不愉快。

阿米莉亚表现得十分正常。她不断挥舞着手中的旗子，在格兰芬多队员们列队飞过来时高喊着“格兰芬多加油”的口号，在斯莱特林的守门员又一次扑空放进去一个球后兴奋地吹起自动漂浮在面前的喇叭。阿米莉亚在开赛十五分钟后给横幅施了咒语让它自己漂在空中，手臂酸痛的艾米和琳达都对此十分感激。

“你怎么不早说自己可以施咒。”琳达揉着胳膊略带不满。

“我刚刚没有想到，”阿米莉亚说，“实在抱歉。”

艾米偷偷掐了一下阿米莉亚的胳膊，意思是“琳达这个人就这样，你用不着理她，好好看比赛吧”。阿米莉亚会意，不再说话，把精力投入回激烈的比赛之中。琳达见没人理她，嘟起嘴也不说话了。

三个人的友谊有个好处：在闹不起来的小事上总是可以少数服从多数；就算其中的两个闹矛盾，第三个还可以两头说和。阿米莉亚的妈妈安娜和她的哥哥埃德加都曾告诉过她这一点。他们也都曾告诫阿米莉亚，在学校里有朋友总比没朋友强。

仔细观察阿米莉亚的人际关系你会得出一个令人惊讶的结论：她和很多人关系都不错，学校里没有人真正讨厌她。就连对其他学院冷嘲热讽的斯莱特林们也从未对她出言不逊——当然，我们可以把它归功于阿米莉亚的纯血统出身，阿米莉亚某个在威森加摩占有一席的叔叔时不时不出格的放水亦起到了不小的功劳。

但从另一方面看，阿米莉亚也从未对谁敞开心扉。出于某种原因，她必须要将自己伪装成一个与所有人都交好的老好人式的人物。自小完善的家庭教育确保她能很好地完成这个任务。

“是波特把那个球丢了！”“是布莱克！他撞了詹姆一下！”“小天狼星才没有那么做！”

阿米莉亚两侧的艾米和琳达又吵起来了，她早就对此习以为常，并且自己总结出了一套处理办法。

如果她有精力和她们掰扯，又恰逢事实清楚，那她会认真地、公正地道明实情，比如：“布莱克是因为躲避游走球才飞向波特，波特在布莱克飞过来之前就把球丢了。”

如果她对此十分厌烦、一点调停的想法都没有，那她干脆一句话也不说。两个人要么吵几句算完，要么吵得不可开交直到影响到周围的人观赛。就算在赫奇帕奇也自有勇士站出来说几句公道话，在这时阿米莉亚会向那名勇士投以感激的、无奈的目光，旁人便以为自己对阿米莉亚的苦衷了然于心、认为她夹在两个好友间完全插不上话。

如果事实模糊、她又想让两人立刻停止争吵，比如现在——

“斯莱特林要进球了！”她大声说。艾米和琳达立刻不争了，眼睛齐刷刷地看向那个红色的鬼飞球。

刚刚听阿米莉亚的意思，好像斯莱特林的球员马上就要投球了，但事实是在她说话的时候拿着球的斯莱特林刚刚飞过中场。在艾米和琳达的眼神捕捉到那名球员的时候，他才快要飞进能投球的区域，恰好能吸引住她们的眼球。这个方法虽然好用，但不能每次都用，要不然时间久了她们就会知道她是故意转移她们的注意力。

 

【2】

经过四个小时的激烈角逐，格兰芬多队最终凭借着微弱的优势打败斯莱特林队。为格兰芬多挣了两百多分的追球手们成了功臣，潮水般的人群涌向场地中央的詹姆 波特和小天狼星 布莱克。

“这里人太多了。”阿米莉亚看向嘈杂的人群，有点不想往里挤了。

“没事没事！来，拽着我的手，咱们别走散了！”艾米过于热情地拉起了两人的手，勇敢地带头往人群里挤，琳达这次居然很顺从。

五分钟前格兰芬多刚赢得比赛的时候她们可不是现在这样团结一致。她们站在阿米莉亚的两侧，争吵着布莱克和波特两人到底谁挣得分数多。阿米莉亚被她们吵得头疼，只得说：

“胜利是格兰芬多队共同努力得到的结果，不是某一个人单枪匹马挣出来的。全校谁不知道，他们两人私下里是很好的朋友，根本就不分彼此。”

琳达和艾米觉得阿米莉亚说得一如既往的有道理，于是都不吵了。过了一小会，艾米小声说：“他们知道了会难堪吧。”

他们大概永远都不会知道，阿米莉亚想，但她还是点头道：“是啊，他们会觉得自己粉丝群体的质量亟待提高。”

阿米莉亚总是这样，她总能巧妙地掩盖自己的心思，总能巧舌如簧地说服他人来到达自己的目的，总能以一张公正无害、正直诚实的面孔来面对世人。很少有人能知晓她在面具之下的真实面孔，很少有人能看清她重重遮掩下最纯的本意。在艾米拽着两人的手往前挤的时候，阿米莉亚的手有意无意地滑脱了。她迟疑着，目光在被激动的人群一次次抛向半空的小天狼星身上停留了几秒，接着转头离开这里。

她站在已经走空的看台上，碰到熟人就解释着自己在等艾米和琳达，语气是满满的善意、理解以及一点点的无奈。她总有能力把这一点点的无奈捧到最前面让人一眼就看见，让人觉得阿米莉亚真是一个善解人意的好伙伴。

阿米莉亚应当为自己塑造出的形象感到十分满意，但她时而也会对此心生厌恶。此时此刻，她站在高台上，看着不远处拥挤喧闹的人群，心中突然生出了孤独。她甚至有点羡慕艾米可以毫无顾忌地跳上跳下、告诉全世界的人自己有多喜欢詹姆 波特；她甚至有点羡慕琳达可以仗着自己长得漂亮对全院的人霸道地宣称“小天狼星是我的谁也不许和我抢！”，即使没人拿她说的话当回事。

十五岁的阿米莉亚回顾着自己短暂的人生，在发现自己一直规规矩矩地活着、从未有什么惊人之举后却一点都不开心。内心深处的声音告诉她，在一个本该开开心心谈论着衣服、首饰和男孩子的年纪显得沉稳、老成和善解人意并不是一件多么令人骄傲的事情。同时，她也悲哀地发现，一个人在经过多年行事有章法、做事需三思的训练后会失去早年的活力，如今的她早已离不开那套模板、撕不下那张面具了。

至于循规蹈矩的阿米莉亚为什么会喜欢上一向藐视校规的小天狼星，这是一个连阿米莉亚本人都解释不清的问题。阿米莉亚擅长解释妖精叛乱中的因果、行星四季运动的规律和魔药成分相互作用的结果；她擅长观察对方微小的面部表情，擅长分析表情、动作、语气和用词背后潜藏的种种情绪，进而知道站在自己的位置上应该怎么做；她擅长从各种平常的、他人意想不到的地方搜集信息，擅长将它们整合起来组成一个相互联系的整体、从而对自己所处的环境有一个整体把控。举一个最简单的例子，她对于自己两个好友艾米和琳达的心思都了如指掌，她们都将阿米莉亚视为一个永远不会吐露她们秘密的保险箱。

但分析别人有模有样的阿米莉亚在自己这却犯了难。一年级的那件事情过后，她花了两年的时间来不断告诉自己：小天狼星 布莱克就是一个不守规矩、专门以捉弄人为乐的混蛋（“混蛋”一词是阿米莉亚词典里骂人的极限），她是不可能喜欢上他的。她绝不可能像那些没脑子的姑娘一样仅凭一个人的外表或者风头就喜欢上谁。瞧瞧他做的那些事吧！把皮皮鬼大头冲下塞进二楼女生盥洗室的马桶里、因为不想上天文课在望远镜的旋钮上抹了强力胶水、一次又一次地和同伴捉弄斯莱特林的斯内普。他身上有哪一点像一个值得托付信赖的人？他身上有一点点值得她喜欢的地方吗？

阿米莉亚在这种轻微纠结的情绪中折磨了自己两年半。随后，在三年级临近圣诞节假期的月台上，发生了那件让她记忆至今的事情。

暮色降临，薄雾环绕着已经冷清的站台。阿米莉亚还缩在停在站台上的列车上，等待着家人来接她。

现在，他们全家除了阿米莉亚外都秘密投入到了凤凰社的工作中去。阿米莉亚的父亲菲利普和她的哥哥埃德加整日整日地讨论着他们的大计，安娜负责管理着全家人的生活、在背后给所有人默默地提供支持。她在前一日已来信，言明自己在这一天要照顾小儿子艾尔温，可能要晚一些才能去接阿米莉亚。

这又是博恩斯们的说话艺术——“可能”和“晚一些”，即使是和自己的家人。这代表着接阿米莉亚的人有可能准时到达，有可能真的是晚一些，更有可能会迟到一两个小时；这也代表着她的家人并不会把她彻底丢在车站不管。阿米莉亚知道，这其实只是第三种可能性的婉转说法——她大概要等很久了。于是她舒舒服服地窝在包厢的一角，偷偷读起琳达扔在车上的时尚杂志，直到列车员走进来说火车马上就要返程了。

即使受过良好训练如阿米莉亚，在这时也不免慌了神——她还从没有自己一个人在外面待这么久呢！一种害怕和刺激感交织在一起的情绪逐渐蔓延至她的心间，她竭力稳住心神，独自一个人提着笨重的箱子走下车厢。

阿米莉亚在此前从没有自己提过箱子，她认识的巫师们都习惯用咒语解决这个麻烦。但是现在她在校外，是万万不能使用咒语的。她只能像个麻瓜一样提着笨重的箱子走到车厢口，一边担心着列车突然开走，一边终于生出了对母亲安娜的一丝埋怨。

“博恩斯？”一个有些耳熟的声音，声音的主人毫不掩饰自己的惊诧，“我来帮你吧。”

小天狼星 布莱克在此时突然出现，着实吓了阿米莉亚一跳。他敏捷地从阿米莉亚手中接过箱子，几乎毫不费力地将它拎到了站台上。

也许你会问，在这之后发生了什么呢？在这之后——很遗憾，什么也没有发生。安娜 博恩斯在此时匆匆赶到，从小天狼星手中接过了箱子，礼貌而不失身份地对他表达了自己的感谢和对他家人的问候。阿米莉亚微低着头站在母亲斜后方，听着平日里那个调皮捣蛋的小天狼星礼貌地和博恩斯夫人说着客套话，心中愈发惊讶。

她始终低着头，表现得有些腼腆羞怯。在一番客套后，他们在站台上告别。阿米莉亚始终咬着嘴唇不说话，将那些令人厌烦的客套寒暄全都丢给了安娜去做。

阿米莉亚听说过小天狼星和家族之间的嫌隙，也知道他的高傲叛逆。她强大的分析能力在此时运转不动了，她实在想不通小天狼星为何要在此时如此的礼貌客气。但阿米莉亚没有把半分困惑表现出来，她乖乖地跟在安娜身后，像一只乖顺的小狗。

离开的前一秒，安静的女孩子突然回头。她终于抛开了先前的所有顾忌望向那个令她困惑伤神的人。她的眼睛在这一刻活了起来，真情实感再不像从前那样被夸大的善意与伪装的礼貌所掩盖。她打量着小天狼星，似乎在说：

“你这个家伙，今天怎生这般奇怪？委实叫人苦恼！”

那天晚上，阿米莉亚不得不接受安娜的盘问，但她始终将自己的心意瞒得死死的，半点也不肯透露。安娜的直觉告诉她这件事并没有那么简单，但女儿的反应让她不得不相信事情就是这么简单。

也是在那天晚上，阿米莉亚将头裹在被子里想了半宿，最终不得不承认自己确实喜欢小天狼星。

女孩喜欢上一个男孩的时间点千奇百怪，有可能是五年十年，有可能只是一瞬间。喜欢上男孩的女孩也都不切实际得让人觉得可笑又可怜，她们是那么的单纯，那么的执着，可怕又可爱。她们会因对方一个根本就没在意的举止喜欢上他，从此卑微地奉献上自己的所有。

如今，两年过去了。十五岁的阿米莉亚站在高高的看台上，看着兴奋的人群将她喜欢的男孩一次次地抛向天空。风吹乱了他的头发，红色的玫瑰花束被塞进他的手中——如今只剩下仅有的几个花瓣，但没人在乎。

喜欢就喜欢吧，阿米莉亚对自己说，更何况迄今为止这对她的生活没有丝毫影响。阿米莉亚将这看成了一项消遣，正如琳达每周必看的《巫师周刊》和艾米去霍格莫德每次必逛的风雅牌服装店。她的生活贫瘠如沙漠，出现一点鲜活的绿意难道不好吗？

“阿米莉亚！”看台下有人冲她招手。她回过神来，看到自己的两个朋友正在底下看着她呢。她微笑着走下去，摆出一副洗耳恭听的模样。艾米拉着阿米莉亚的手，先滔滔不绝地说了起来。

琳达和艾米看上去心情都不错，她们的好心情也感染了阿米莉亚，让她产生了一种自己并不孤独的错觉。很快，琳达和艾米又因为一点小分歧争吵起来，也许是“波特和布莱克谁在学校里的粉丝多”。

阿米莉亚没去劝和。她趁着两人交流得热火朝天的时候偷偷回头，看向那个已经远去的、还在不停被抛向空中的身影。

没有人知道，这一刻她的眼睛流光溢彩；没有人知道，后来那个被放回地面的少年装作四处乱看实则是在寻找一个满身格兰芬多装饰的赫奇帕奇姑娘。

——The End——


End file.
